simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sunset Valley
otoczenie pojawiające się w The Sims 3, założone przez rodzinę Ćwir. Wielką ilość funduszy w rozbudowę miasteczka włożyli Landgraabowie. Kilkadziesiąt lat po założeniu, do miasta przybyła nowobogacka rodzina Alto, której członkowie rozpoczęli wojnę z Landgraabami, wspieranymi przez Ćwirów. W czasach tego konfliktu rozgrywa się akcja The Sims 3. Miasto pełne jest obiektów użytku publicznego, między innymi sklepów i restauracji. Wiele budynków w mieście zostało zbudowanych w stylu wiktoriańskim, dlatego też prawdopodobnymi czasami, w których założono Sunset Valley jest epoka wiktoriańska. Historia miasta Sunset Valley założyła rodzina Ćwir i szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z bogatą rodziną Landgraab. Jednak gdy wiele lat później do miasta wprowadziła się rodzina Alto, w mieście zgęstniała serdeczna dotąd atmosfera. Altowie wszczęli kłótnie z Landgraabami. Wielu mieszkańców nie zgadzało się z tym, że Vita Alto jest przedstawicielem politycznym miasta, a większość parcel publicznych należy do jej męża Nicka. Simowie też nie wierzyli, że córka chciwej pary, Holly pomimo swych złych rodziców ma cechę Dobra. Po stronie Landgraabów stanęli też Ćwirowie. Parcele Parcele publiczne thumb thumb|Mapa Sunset Valley (niem.) W prawie każdym budynku komunalnym można podjąć pracę lub zostać współwłaścicielem, czerpiąc jedynie zyski bez konieczności uciążliwego chodzenia do pracy. Trzeba mieć jednak sporo środków na wykupienie udziałów. Dostępne budynki komunalne dzielą się na takie, w których możemy widzieć Sima oraz takie, w których Sim znika i widoczna jest tylko ikonka obrazująca jego pobyt w tym miejscu (ang. rabbit holes). Budynki (parcele), w których widać Sima * Pamiątkowa Biblioteka Papirusowa (Papyrus Memorial Library) * Słoneczny Instytut Sztuki Nowoczesnej * Siłownia Zadowolenia 28h * Basen "Rekinek" * Basen Miękka Niebieska Trawa * Cmentarz Błogiego Spoczynku * Plaża ze starą przystanią * Zagajnik Jarzębinowy * Źródła Letniego Wzgórza * Park miejski * Łowiska Królicze nory thumb|300px|Widok na Sunset Valley * Szpital Św. Trzustki (Sacred Spleen Memorial Hospital) - Simy, a właściwie Simki, mogą udać się tam, aby urodzić swoje potomstwo lub poprosić o konsultacje, czy ciąża przebiega właściwie (oczywiście za drobną opłatą). Należy tu przybyć, by skorzystać z płatnej operacji plastycznej. * Księgarnia "Zakładka" - można tam kupić wiele dzieł literackich. Różne gatunki literatury pięknej, książki specjalistyczne do nauki umiejętności, nuty i przepisy kucharskie. Sim może sprzedać tam książki, których już nie potrzebuje. Istnieje też możliwość podjęcia pracy dorywczej. * Teatr publiczny Wacława - miejsce, w którym Simy mogą rozwijać swoją muzyczną karierę, ale też obejrzeć film, zwiedzać budynek czy wziąć udział w warsztatach gry na gitarze. * Bar "Głęboki tłuszcz" oraz Mała Restauracja Korsykańska - tu Simy mogą coś zjeść lub wypić - same lub ze znajomymi. Można też tu pracować rozwijając karierę kulinarną albo brać udział w nauce sztuki kulinarnej oraz miksologii. * Ratusz - w tym miejscu Simy mogą podjąć karierę polityczną, projektanta wnętrz oraz zarejestrować samozatrudnienie. Istnieje tu możliwość wzięcia udziału w kursie, aby nauczyć się umiejętności charyzmy. Ratusz stoi otworem dla zwiedzających. * Wieżowiec biurowy "Wyniosły" - budynek, w którym Simowie mogą podjąć kariery dziennikarską i biznesową lub nauczyć się pisarstwa. * Supermarket "Świeżyzna" - w nim Simowie mogą nabyć towary potrzebne do wykonania potraw,zapisać się na kurs z dziedziny wędkowania oraz podjąć pracę dorywczą. * Stadion Lam - w nim możemy chodzić na mecze i koncerty. Jeżeli Sim chce podjąć karierę sportowca, powinien się tam udać. * Salon spa "Sharma" - miejsce, w którym Simowie mogą się zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Istnieje też wariant podjęcia pracy w spa, aby umilić czas innym Simom. Park miejski thumb|Park Centralny Park miejski to miejsce spacerów nawet całej dzielnicy miasta - Simowie schodzą się tam tłumnie po pracy lub w dni wolne - spacerując, grając w szachy czy też biorąc udział w turniejach sąsiedzkiego grillowania. Bardzo dobrze widać tu, ile trudu twórcy włożyli w stworzenia jak najlepszej gry. Można zaobserwować ciekawe interakcje - Sim może usiąść na kocu rozłożonym na trawniku, jeść smakołyki z piknikowego koszyka, inny Sim może się do niego przysiąść i poczęstować zawartością koszyka, ucinając sobie pogawędkę z piknikowiczem. Rodziny *'Rodzina Alto' Zaułek Letniego Wzgórza 20 :§75,000 :Trudność: 3 :Vita Alto, Nick Alto oraz Holly Alto :Rodzina Alto to nowobogaccy. Zaszli daleko w mieście dzięki swoim pozbawionym skrupułów praktykom. Nieoficjalnie są właścicielami miejscowych sklepów. Ale jak to się stało, że ich córka jest aż tak zarozumiała? *'Rodzina Alvi' Lilii Wodnej 43 :§600 :Trudność: 3 :Iqbal Alvi, VJ Alvi oraz Miraj Alvi :Młody Miraj Alvi bardzo chciałby, żeby jego nastoletni brat przestał męczyć ich ojca. Czy w jakiś sposób można pogodzić tę dwójkę? *'Rodzina Andrews' Bulwar Niebiański 378 :§1,400 :Trudność: 2 :Victoria Andrews oraz Beau Andrews :Beau Andrews to niewrażliwy niechluj, który spędza większość czasu oglądając telewizję. Victoria to mól książkowy i zdolna artystka, która w wolnym czasie ciągle czyta. Jak to możliwe, że ci dwoje żyją ze sobą w takiej zgodzie? *'Rodzina Bunch' Jarzębinowa 16 :§3,300 :Trudność: 6 :Judy Bunch, Jack Bunch, Ethan Bunch, Darlene Bunch, Lisa Bunch i Arlo Bunch :Oto cała historia: dwoje pracujących rodziców zajmuje się utrzymaniem rodziny, obowiązkami domowymi i rozwojem kariery, podczas gdy ich czwórka dzieci biega bez nadzoru. Czy ta sześcioosobowa rodzina znajdzie sposób na utrzymanie wszystkiego pod kontrolą? *'Rodzina Clavell' Bulwar Niebiański 306 :§2,800 :Trudność: 2 :Bessie Clavell, Buster Clavell oraz Xander Clavell :Xander Clavell to dusza towarzystwa, chociaż nadal mieszka w domu swoich rodziców. Buster na dość nieróbstwa Aleksandra i chce, żeby się wyprowadził. Czy Bessie będzie usiała wybierać pomiędzy synem a mężem? *'Rodzina Ćwir' Bulwar Niebiański 13 :§50,000 :Trudność: 3 :Kornelia Ćwir, Gwidon Ćwir oraz Mortimer Ćwir :Rodzina Ćwirów mieszkała w mieście od niepamiętnych czasów. Ponura aura pobliskiego cmentarza bardzo im odpowiada, ale czy młody chłopak o imieniu Mortimer, gdy dorośnie, będzie umiał dopasować się do takiego miejsca? *'Rodzina Frio' Aleja Słonecznej Pieśni 7 :§1,200 :Trudność: 2 :Jared Frio, Connor Frio :Nie można powiedzieć, że bracia Frio są przyjacielscy. Connor jest nieśmiały i sprawia wrażenie wyniosłego; Jared zaś zachowuje się zimno wobec Simów, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Czy coś sprawi, że staną się sympatyczniejsi? *'Rodzina Hart' Bulwar Niebiański 303 :§2,400 :Trudność: 2 :Dorie Hart, Gus Hart oraz Bebe Hart :Bebe Hart nie ma łatwo, jako jedyna rozsądna osoba w całym rodzie Hart. Cała okolica wie, że jej rodzice są trochę szaleni, więc Bebe od zawsze czuje na sobie badawcze spojrzenia, jakby wszyscy czekali tylko, aby przekonać się, czy ona także zeświruje. *'Rodzina Jolina' Aleja Landgraaba 91 :§1,000 :Trudność: 1 :Jamie Jolina :Jamie Jolina jest równie inteligentna jak piękna. Czy zdoła udowodnić światu, że te dwie cechy mogą iść w parze? *'Rodzina Kawaler' Aleja Simowa 12 :§3,100 :Trudność: 3 :Wacław Kawaler, Jokasta Kawaler, Michał Kawaler i Bella Kawaler :Rodzina Kawaler jest bardzo zżyta. Wacław bardzo dba, aby wszystko - i wszyscy - było na swoim miejscu. Gdyby tylko inne dzieci z sąsiedztwa zachowywały się tak dobrze, jak Bella. *'Rodzina Keaton' Aleja Landgraaba 88 :§4,500 :Trudność: 2 :Justine Keaton i Marty Keaton :Jako uwielbiający przyrodę Simowie, Marty i Justine Keaton są aktywni zarówno zawodowo jak i w swoich hobby. Jak wpłynie na ich życie pojawienie się pierwszego dziecka? *'Rodzina Kennedy' Lilii Wodnej 67 :§1,300 :Trudność: 1 :Erin Kennedy :Erin Kennedy od dawna rozwija karierę w wojsku, ale ostatnio została przeniesiona do tego miasta. Zawsze z trudem przychodziło jej zdobywanie przyjaciół i obawia się, że tak samo będzie tutaj. Czy jej obawy się sprawdzą? *'Rodzina Koffi' Bulwar Słoneczny 433 :§3,500 :Trudność: 1 :Gobias Koffi :Gobias Koffi to dobroduszny, samotny Sim, który jeszcze nie spotkał właściwej kobiety. Czy to dlatego, że woli towarzystwo swoich męskich przyjaciół? *'Rodzina Lada' Ulica Kodowa 14 :§3,400 :Trudność: 4 :Damian Lada, Liliana Lada, Zelda Mae, Przemysław Lada oraz Klementyna Lada :Klementyna Lada sprząta po swoim bracie i siedzącym w domu ojcu, podczas gdy jej matka pracuje przez cały dzień. Teraz, gdy przybyła ciotka Klementyny, Zelda, wraz z dżunglą na wpół obumarłych roślin, sprzątania jest jeszcze więcej! *'Rodzina Landgraab' Zaułek Letniego Wzgórza 10 :§75,000 :Trudność: 3 :Danuta Landgraab, Ireneusz Landgraab i Malcolm Landgraab :Landgraabowie mają pieniądze od dawna. Rodzina Danuty praktycznie ufundowała to miasto, zatem nic dziwnego, że gdy wyszła za Ireneusza, to on zmienił nazwisko, a nie jego żona. Czy młody Malcolm stanie się spokojnym doktorem, jak jego ojciec, czy zaciętym magnatem finansowym, jak jego matka? *'Przyjaciółki z pracy' Bulwar Słoneczny 270 :§3,850 :Trudność: 3 :Madison VanWatson, Tori Kimura, Ayesha Ansari i Monika Morris :Cztery kobiety starają się znaleźć swoje miejsce w świecie i wspólnie dzielą się domem. Madison i Monica to najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze, Tori chce zostać ich najlepszą przyjaciółką, a Ayesha ma to w nosie. *'Samotne Matki' Dębowy Zakątek 330 :§3,700 :Trudność: 4 :Fiona McIrish, River McIrish, Molly French oraz Sandi French :Fiona McIrish żyła samotnie ze swoją nastoletnią córką River. Ale gdy najlepsza przyjaciółka Fiony szukała mieszkania wraz ze swoją córką, Fiona z radością zaprosiła je obie do swojego domu. Czy Molly stanie się idealną współlokatorką, czy największym problemem Fiony? *'Rodzina Sekemoto' Aleja Simowa 24 :§2,250 :Trudność: 3 :Yumi Sekemoto, Leighton Sekemoto oraz Sam Sekemoto :Yumi Sekemoto niedawno wprowadziła się do swojego syna Leightona, aby pomóc mu w wychowywaniu jego synka Sama. *'Rodzina Steel' Bulwar Niebiański 373 :§1,000 :Trudność: 1 :Christopher Steel :Christopher Steel ma szczęście od urodzenia. Wszystko zawsze udawało mu się z łatwością, co zaczęło być już nudne. Teraz, gdy znalazł się w całkiem nowy mieście, bez przyjaciół i pracy, jak sobie poradzi? *'Rodzina Ursine' Aleja Słonecznej Pieśni 5 :§1,500 :Trudność: 1 :Claire Ursine :Claire Ursine mieszka samotnie nad oceanem i zajmuje się połowem ryb. Ponieważ mieszka sama, ma nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jej niespodziewanie rosnącego brzucha. *'Rodzina Wainwright' Jarzębinowa 53 :§2,900 :Trudność: 2 :Susan Wainwright, Boyd Wainwright :Susan i Boyd są geniuszami techniki, którzy spędzają cały wolny czas przy elektronice. Gdy ich córka, Blair, była jeszcze dzieckiem, kupowali jej wszystkie zabawki, o jakie prosiła, chcąc, aby się czymś zajęła, a oni mieli więcej czasu na swoje hobby. Teraz, gdy Blair wyprowadziła się z domu, Wainwrightowie myślą o przerobieniu jej dawnego pokoju na nowy warsztat... *'Rodzina Wan-Goddard' Aleja Słonecznej Pieśni 1 :§2,100 :Trudność: 2 :Pauline Wan, Hank Goddard :Pauline i Hank są pewni, że będą razem na zawsze, ponieważ mają tyle wspólnego: uwielbiają imprezy, plażę i muzykę. Pytanie tylko, czy zdołają utrzymać taki styl życia? *'Rodzina Wolff' Bulwar Słoneczny 500 :§25,000 :Trudność: 2 :Thornton Wolff, Morgana Wolff :Zarówno sztuka, jak i wychowywanie dzieci są bardzo ważne dla Morgany, ale właśnie przekonała się, że jej nowy mąż, Thornton, zdecydowanie nie lubi jednego i drugiego. Ups. Czy nowożeńcy zdołają uratować swoje małżeństwo? Czy w ogóle ma to sens? *'Współlokatorzy' Bulwar Słoneczny 460 :§3,000 :Trudność: 4 :Emma Hatch, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Stiles McGraw, Tamara Donner i Blair Wainwright :Czy pięcioro dorosłych z różnych środowisk zdoła mieszkać zgodnie w jednym domu? Tę dziwną rodzinę tworzą całkiem różne osobowości.. Ale kim jest ten zupełnie zwyczajny koleś, który nie rozmawia z innymi? I jak udało mu się dostać własny pokój? *'Rodzina Zadek' Sekwojowa 230 :§20,000 :Trudność: 1 :Agnieszka Zadek :Agnieszka Zadek nie przyjęła nazwiska męża, gdy niefortunny wypadek podczas miesiąca miodowego zakończył ich małżeństwo. Jej narastające zgorzknienie i duch męża odstraszający adoratorów sprawiają, że tylko najodważniejszy Sim zdoła teraz zdobyć jej serce i fortunę. Rodziny czekające na wprowadzenie * Rodzina Funke * Rodzina Baker Zmarli Simowie *Anabelle Oinkslopes (Porażenie prądem) *Basil Flores (Pożar) *Big Steve Underwood (Głód) *Charity McNichol (Starość) *Chester Landgraab (Starość) *Cornelius Nelson (Starość) *Enola Green (Starość) *Erdrick Gnomeheim (Starość) *Erik Darling (Utonięcie) *Gaylord Koffi (Głód) *Genowefa Ćwir (Starość) *Gertrude Flansburgh (Starość) *Hennrieta Kawaler (Pożar) *Jennie Clavell (Utonięcie) *Joel Astroman (Głód) *Kermit Landgraab (Starość) *Kitty Landgraab (Starość) *Lewis Su (Starość) *Lolita Ćwir (Porażenie prądem) *Milton Kawaler (Starość) *Nida Khan (Starość) *Opal Suarley (Utonięcie) *Pelagia Zadek (Starość) *Queenie Landgraab (Pożar) *Ransom Clavell (Utonięcie) *Szymon Zadek (Starość) *Tragic Clown (Utonięcie) *Vincent Skullfinder (Starość) *Wiktor Ćwir (Starość) Miastowi *Abraham Finkel *Anne Song *Artie Page *Dave Ramsey *Dorothy DeMayo *Gage Briody *Ian Bowler *Milton Tong *Narcissa Vatos *Sue Scotch *Sunny Bakshi Simowie NPC *Cora Francisco (Roznosicielka gazet) *Skip Javeed (Roznosiciel gazet) *Candy Ashleydale (Opiekunka do dzieci) *Davy Linnell (Opiekun do dzieci) *Kate Pistacio (Pokojówka) *Grady Elfman (Pokojówka) *Twyla Summers (Włamywacz) *Robbie Bland (Włamywacz) *Tia Rose (Policjantka) *Eugene Hunter (Policjant) *Lilian Gore (Strażak) *Adam Andreasen (Strażak) *Alessandra Thistle (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Linda Duran (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Jake Roland (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Casper Santos (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Tuesday Sears (Majster) *Clark Sauer (Majster) *Alma Tanti (Listonoszka) *Lane Clementson (Listonosz) *Amanda Gerstein (Komornik) *Alan Watanabe (Komornik) *Autumn Cusack (Roznosicielka pizzy) *Torgo Pendragon (Roznosiciel pizzy) *Jane March (Maniak naukowy) *Nate Morita (Maniak naukowy) *Willow Hennessy (Magik) *Edward Poley (Magik) Znaczenie nazwy Nazwa miasta w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza Dolinę Zachodzącego Słońca. Sunset oznacza zachód słońca, a Valley – dolinę. Ciekawostki thumb|Błędnie nazwana ulica, przy której leży ratusz w Sunset Valley * Na wzgórzu istnieje stara kopalnia zabita deskami, wewnątrz której można dostrzec świecące oczy. Na jednej z desek widnieje napis w języku simlish, prawdopodobnie to ostrzeżenie. * Daleko za miastem znajduje się krąg kamienny - Simhenge, w obrębie którego można znaleźć wiele rzadkich obiektów kolekcjonerskich. * Ulica na której leży Ratusz została błędnie przetłumaczona - zamiast Ulica G''łówna nazywa się Ulica ''Gówna. Może to wywołać złe wyobrażenia u mniej doświadczonych graczy. * W kamiennym osuwisku są posadzone różne rodzaje jadalnych owoców i warzyw. * Znajdują się też (niedaleko kopalni) skały na których jest przedstawiona jakaś historia, prawdopodobnie mówiąca o świecących oczach w jaskini (pewnie o tym, do kogo należą). * Taka kopalnia występuje również w innych miastach (np. Riverview, Twinbrook czy też Bridgeport), w otoczeniach wakacyjnych, takich jak Al Simhara, i w Appaloosa Plains (tylko, że bez oczu). * Na skałach po obu stronach drogi prowadzącej od Stadionu Lam do Kryształowych Źródeł znajdują się rysunki, które prawdopodobnie pochodzą z czasów prehistorycznych. Mimo że kosmici nie istnieją w podstawowej części gry, przedstawiają one ludzi z dzidami, uciekających przed goniącymi ich kosmitami oraz strzelającym piorunami latającym spodkiem. * W The Sims 4 można opowiadać dowcipy o tym mieście. * Jeśli wciśniemy klawisz Tab i otworzymy mapę, okaże się, że SV to wyspa otoczona górami. * Adventureland zostało zainspirowane tym miastem. Galeria Sunset_Valley_1.jpg Screenshot-24 noc w Sunset Valley.jpg|Nocą niebo w Sunset Valley jest usiane gwiazdami. Kopalnia.jpg|Kopalnia z oczami (?) Skały.jpg|Tajemnicze skały Las w Sunset Valley.jpg 250px-Sims3map5.jpg hrs (4).jpg|Widok na ratusz hrs (5).jpg|Latarnia morska w SV hrs (6).jpg|Plaża Screenshot-31.jpg|Simhenge SV Centrum.jpg SV z daleka.JPG Ts3 seasons announce snow.jpg|Sunset Valley zimą SV nocą.jpg Oczy.jpg|Znowu te oczy Screenshot-797.jpg Jesienne Sunset Valley.jpg|Jesienne Sunset Valley zima2.jpg|Park Centralny w Sunset Valley zimą SunsetValleyZimą.jpg|Widok na wodospad w Sunset Valley zimą Screenshot-12222.jpg|Sunset Valley w całości; możemy z tego obrazu wywnioskować, że Sunset Valley to krajobraz górzysty Plaża_w_Sunset_Valley_nocą.jpeg SV_sun.png|Zachód Księżyca w Sunset Valley MorzeSunsetValley.jpg|Widok na dom rodziny Wolff znad morza en:Sunset Valley nl:Sunset Valley es:Sunset Valley fr:Sunset Valley pt-br:Sunset Valley ru:Сансет Вэлли kategoria:Sunset Valley Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Otoczenia